Kaze ni Naru
by Sakura Solo
Summary: AU! Ten years after the Ceremonial Duel, Seto Kaiba has started a school for all school age duelists Preschool and older. Enter Misaki SUzuhara, and her adventure begins!No theme song, just a neat title.
1. On the Wind! Misaki's Solo Voyage

Yu-Gi-Oh! GX: Kaze ni Naru

Written by: Sakura Solo

Disclaimer: I do not own Angelic Layer or Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. Nor do I own the Duel Monster cards I made up based of Studio Ghibli movies, maho shojo anime, Star Wars, Lord of the Rings, Inu-Yasha, or Dragonball Z. Enjoy the story.

Chapter 1: On the Wind! Misaki's Solo Voyage

It was a bright, warm, if not sunny Saturday early afternoon in Domino City, Hiknorogi Prefecture, Japan. People were out enjoying the nice weather, after about a week of torrential rains had moved through the area. Among other things going on today, KaibaCorp was holding testing for all interested school age duelists for the elite Duel Academy, which was on some remote island in the middle of nowhere, but was reported to be only a day's journey via boat from Japan. So, all available duelists were on their way to KaibaCorp, in hopes of going to the private school, which was run by none other than Seto Kaiba, himself.

Of course, this was also why seven-year-old Misaki Suzuhara was running down the main sidewalk, trying to get to the testing site in time. Of course, she had to maneuver around other people walking in the opposite direction. She was a small little girl, with expressive blue eyes, and short brown hair with pigtails in front. "Excuse me, coming through," she called out, making sure not to whack anybody with the duel disk on her left arm. Unfortunately, she wasn't watching where she was going, and as a result, she tripped over a stick, and fell forward on to somebody's legs. After that, she tumbled over on the grass, a bit dizzy. She managed to sit up, and gather her cards, as they were all over the place.

While doing so, the man she had run into looked at her with interest, "You're a duelist, aren't you?" Misaki looked up at his violet eyes, and nodded, "Yeah, I am. I'm on my way to KaibaCorp to test for the Academy." The man nodded, "Then you'll probably need this. It's a lucky card." He reached into a pocket, and handed Misaki a card. Misaki gasped, it was a Winged Kuriboh, and these were really hard to find.

Cautiously standing up, Misaki stared at the card for a moment, before remembering her manners, she replied, "Thank you very much for the card, sir." The man nodded, and ruffled her hair, "Good luck on the tests." He then walked off, while Misaki hurried off to the testing center.

Luckily, she was early, so she decided to register, just in case her name wasn't on an official list or anything like that. Walking over to a counter, she asked the attendant, "Excuse me. I'd like to register for the Duel Academy testing today, please."

The woman replied, "Certainly. What's your name, please?" "Misaki. Misaki Suzuhara," the child replied. The woman looked at the screen and told her, "All right then, Miss Suzuhara. You are already registered, and your test will begin at 14:10." She handed Misaki an orange card that was used as an entry ID for the testing phase.

Considering that Misaki had a little over an hour to spare before she was tested, she decided to have a look around.

She noticed that most of the people there were in either high school, or in middle school. Geez, I must be the only grade scholar here, Misaki thought to herself.

As she was walking along the hallways, she noticed students were dueling each other, or prepping for their tests. Along the way, she noticed that a group of teenagers were talking about some new American sitcom that was on late. Misaki noticed that they also had orange cards. Walking up to them, she asked, "Excuse me, but were your tests really hard? Mine is coming up, and I wanted to be prepared."

The boy asked one of the girls, "Hey, Alexis! Did you hear that?" "Sure did," the blonde hair girl replied, "here's your answer! It's a grade scholar, of all people."

The boy looked at Misaki, "Look, shrimp, you're too little to be here, hanging out with us first rate duelists. Why don't you go home and play with your Super Dollfies and read some nice maho shojo manga?"

Alexis looked at Misaki, "You know he's right. A little kid like you doesn't stand a chance at getting accepted. Why don't you try again when you're older, like say 13 or 14?"

Misaki's eyes narrowed," I am NOT too young. I'm just as good a duelist as anybody else here." With that, she sauntered off, fuming and looking for a place to sit down.

After a few minutes of walking around, Misaki sat down on a wooden bench near where some eighth graders were practicing. Misaki looked at her deck, and thought, I am good enough! Why won't anybody give me a chance? I may be small, but I'm just as good as everyone else!

As she was looking at her maho shojo Duel Monsters, a voice interrupted her thoughts, "Hey! Those are some neat Clamp cards you have there." Misaki turned to face the person who was speaking to her. It was a boy, apparently an eighth grader, with blue, spiky hair, grey eyes, and glasses.

Misaki nodded in agreement, "Yeah! They are pretty neat, and I have the ones from Sailor Moon, also." The boy sat next to Misaki, and looked at her deck. "That's an impressive deck for a grade scholar. What grade are you in?"

Misaki replied, "My name is Misaki Suzuhara, seven years old, first grade." The boy smiled kindly, and replied, "Hello, Misaki. I am Syrus Truesdale, fourteen years old, eighth grade."

Misaki smiled, "It's nice to have somebody to talk to. Everybody's been ignoring me today because I'm the smallest. Syrus, was your test really hard? I'm nervous that I don't do well."

Syrus told Misaki, "Well, it depends on who you duel. It's completely random. A while ago, I dueled Dr. Crowler, who is head of Osiris Blue dorm, and I lost because I don't really have confidence in my dueling skills."

Curious, Misaki inquired, "Can I see your deck?" Syrus handed his deck over to Misaki, and she leafed through the cards, before announcing, "You have a neat deck, Syrus, and I hope to duel you soon." Syrus nodded, "Good luck, Misaki."

Just then the clock rang 14:06! Misaki and Syrus looked up, "Oh no! I'm going to be late for my test!" Misaki yelled, while Syrus managed to show her where to go, and decided to see how she did, considering he was now quite fond of her, like a little sister.

Misaki stepped up to the door, and entered her card. The screen lit up and said: Duel 213-VDS: Misaki Suzuhara vs. Dr. Crowler. Your test is about to begin. Please prepare your deck at this time." Misaki stepped onto the elevator, and it went down to the stadium floor.

The testing area, in actuality, was a gigantic arena, complete with holographic screens and THX certified sound systems. Misaki walked over to where she assumed she was supposed to wait for her opponent. A minute later, a person walked into the room.

Misaki stared, was it a man or a woman? She had a hard time telling because the person had blonde hair in a pony-tail, purple lipstick, and earrings. Misaki saw the uniform the odd person wore, and realized that this was Dr. Crowler. He looked really ugly, and Misaki was rather disgusted by the idea of wearing purple lipstick in the summer. It was fine for girls on Halloween, but grown-up men never did that as far as Misaki knew.

Crowler was looking around for the person he was supposed to test. The last person he had tested was Syrus Truesdale, and he was in the Slifer Red dorm, because he had a lack of skill that could be greatly improved upon.

He was surprised however, to see that his opponent was a girl, a little girl at that, who had to at least be in early grade school, or just out of kindergarten because she was so small. However, she had a presence that put him off a bit, as though she was no mere duelist.

Walking over to the little girl, he asked, "I assume you are Misaki Suzuhara?" Misaki nodded, "That's right, sir. Are you Dr. Crowler?" "Yes I am, Miss Suzuhara. Now let me see how good you are at dueling."

Misaki nodded, and she and Dr. Crowler took the stands, the test was aired all over the building. Syrus was getting something to drink, when he saw Misaki was going to duel! "Come, on Misaki! You can do this," Syrus thought silently.

Misaki consulted her deck as the test began. She thought first hand was pretty good: she had 2 Sailor Soldiers cards, 1 God Warrior car, and 1 Magic Knight Card. Considering what to do first, she announced, "I summon Magic Knight of Rayearth to the field in attack mode. I also play Pretty Soldier Sailor Mars and Giant God Warrior in defense mode."

Crowler stared at his hand, and sweat dropped! How could a little kid get such great cards? I can't lose to a little kid! I'll lose my job, and I'd be humiliated in front of the entire dueling community. There has to be a way to stop this kid from beating me, Crowler thought. He then formed a plan, as he announced, "I place 2 cards face down, and end my turn."

Misaki shuddered; I'll bet he played a trap card last turn, so I need to be careful. She yelled, "Okay! Magic Knight of Rayearth, Crimson Lightning attack his first card!" A band of fire followed, and wiped out the monster card, which turned out to be a Witch of the North Forest.

Crowler nodded, now to win in order to save his job, and show the little brat who she was trying to defeat! "I'm afraid you've lost, Miss Suzuhara. I figured you would play something like that, so I have a surprise for you! Reveal face down card, Monster Destruction. This trap card destroys all monsters on the field in defense mode, so say good bye to your Sailor Senshi and God Warrior. Now, I summon Eternal Dragon to the field! Eternal Dragon, use Five Missile Strike on Misaki's Magic Knight!" There was a loud boom, as the sounds reverberated all over the room, forcing Misaki to duck behind the consul.

After the dust had settled, Dr. Crowler was shocked to see that Sailor Saturn had not been destroyed. Misaki countered, "Sailor Saturn has a special ability that lets her be safe from all trap cards. Since you have no monsters left, I can attack. Sailor Saturn, use Death Reborn Revolution attack on Dr. Crowler's life points!" A blinding flash of light followed, and when the dust cleared, Misaki was the victor.

Running down form the platform, Misaki asked Dr. Crowler, "Are you all right? What dorm am I in?" Crowler smirked, "Since you're only a small child, and new to dueling, you will be in Slifer Red with the rest of the beginners and rejects. Have a nice afternoon, and the ship leaves tonight at 20:00."

Misaki bowed politely, and ran off to tell Syrus the good news. Syrus was glad she had won the dueling test, and to celebrate, they made a friendship pact over some ice cream sundaes.

Later that evening, everybody who had been accepted to the Academy was on board, and the boat would arrive first thing tomorrow. Misaki was assigned to a cabin with Syrus, and was trying on the Slifer Red uniform. The jacket was a bit large for her, but everything else seemed to fit fine. She lay down on the bed, and promptly fell asleep.

When Syrus walked in 10 minutes later, he noticed Misaki had fallen asleep in her clothes. Smiling gently, her covered her up with a blanket, and went into his cabin to read up on the Academy.


	2. On the Wind! Landing at Last!

GX: Kaze Ni Naru

Written by: Sakura Solo

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Angelic Layer, or anything else mentioned here in the story. Enjoy!

Chapter 2: On the Wind! Landing at Last!

The next morning arrived early and bright. At least it was early for most, but Misaki, who had fallen asleep at dinnertime, was up right at the crack of dawn, and was out watching the sunrise when Syrus joined her. He had just gotten up, and wondered where on earth she had gone, considering it was a huge liner, and neither knew their way around.

"Morning, Syrus," Misaki called from the railing. Syrus smiled, and joined her, "Have you seen the island yet? According to what I've heard, we should be arriving there before lunchtime." Misaki nodded, "Yeah, I heard that, too. But, it's really nice out here, when it's quiet, and everyone's just waking up at home." She leaned out over the railing as much as she could to enjoy the fresh breeze that was blowing by. Syrus had to admit, this was nice, first thing in the morning, seeing everything that most either dream about or read in a poem.

After standing outside and enjoying the view, Syrus looked at his wristwatch, "Hey! Misaki, it's time for breakfast!" Misaki nodded, "Oh wow! It's that late?" Syrus nodded, and dragged Misaki off towards the dining hall.

After everyone had eaten some breakfast, every last student was ushered into the Main Hall, where there was a giant movie screen, that was blank, or so everybody thought.

On the other end was the principal, Seto Kaiba.

Kaiba was watching the students come in and wander around until they found someplace where they could see. At that moment, Seto's eyes fell on Misaki, and he dropped his pen, murmuring, "Shuko's daughter. But how can that be?"

He was then alerted that he was supposed to start addressing the crowd. Meanwhile back on the boat, Kaiba's face appeared on the screen. Some people gasped, and Misaki, who was too short to see anything without aid, stood on a chair, and when she saw Kaiba, she was a bit surprised, but she had seen this trick in an old movie before.

"Young duelists, as your principal, and founder of KaibaCorp, it gives me great pleasure to welcome you to Duelist Academy. As you may know, you have already been selected for your dorms, which will have a professor supervising everyone. Of course, this won't be easy. You made it because you have the willpower. Here, you will improve on that. I hope you enjoy this." The screen flickered, and the main lights were switched on again.

Misaki asked Syrus, "Why is Seto Kaiba the principal? Isn't he supposed to be a CEO or something?" Syrus shook his head, "I have no idea, Misakichi. Your guess is as good as mine."

A few minutes later, the ship landed at port. As everybody got of the liner, they were given a wireless palm pilot for information about the school. After walking up into what appeared to be the main courtyard, Misaki and Syrus sat down in order to look at the info. "According to this, there are three dorms, Slifer Red, where we stay, and then there is Ra Yellow, and then Obelisk Blue. I wonder how you get into different dorms."

Syrus wondered about the same thing, and told Misaki, "Here, dorms decide the uniform colors here. Ours is over there somewhere, I think." Misaki sat up, and led the way, often stopping to take in the sights of her new school. The main building was gigantic, with three colored stone cylinders out front. On the whole, it resembled a stadium of sorts, with gardens, forests, and other buildings surrounding it.

A good while later, Syrus and Misaki reached their dorm. It was modest compared to the others. It looked like an old fashioned house that had been separated into suites. Misaki nodded, "This is really neat. Wonder where we're staying." Syrus checked the info again, and it listed that they were in Suite# 256. It was on the second floor, so after climbing the outside stairs, Misaki unlocked the door.

Inside, it was a bit cramped, but Misaki liked it almost at once. There was a small common room, separated by three bedrooms, a kitchenette of some kind, and a bathroom. Misaki and Syrus decided to get separate bedrooms, and after getting settled, decided to see if anyone else was home. Misaki was still holding onto her deck, in case she got to duel someone.

Walking into a random room, Misaki opened the curtains because this bedroom has the best view of the beach. Just then, a voice piped up, "Hey! Close the blond! I'm trying to sleep here." Misaki sweat dropped, "Whoops! Sorry, I didn't see you there," and she quickly closed the curtains.

However, the speaker was already awake, and Misaki noticed a plush Koala. Syrus just stared, who over a certain age still had a plush toy? He nodded to them, "Guess now that I'm up, I should introduce myself. The name's Chumley Huffington, by way of Australia. Who are you two?"

Misaki bowed politely, and replied, "I am Misaki Suzuhara, seven years old, first grade."

Syrus then took a turn, "My name is Syrus Truesdale, and I'm 14." Chumley smiled broadly, "Pleased to make both your acquaintances." Misaki nodded, and Chumley commented, "Do you know why this is Slifer Red?"

Syrus and Misaki confessed that they didn't know, so Chumley informed that the Slifer Red dorm was for students who had little hope of graduating. Misaki looked down at her feet, and Syrus pulled Chumley aside, and told him, "Misaki is really good; she beat Crowler, and should be in a different dorm." Chumley nodded, and both boys were interrupted, when Misaki pointed out, "Come on, guys! Let's go exploring!" Agreeing to this, all three went of to explore the grounds.

Misaki was walking ahead of the boys, when she ran towards the main building. Syrus shouted, "Misakichi, where are you going?" Misaki called back, "There's a duel going on! I can sense it!" Running off, both boys followed in hot pursuit.

By the time Misaki reached the main building, there was indeed a duel going on. Inside there was a dueling field, along with a stage hall around it. Syrus was impressed and wanted to duel there as soon as possible. After mentioning this to Misaki, she ran forward to start the duel. Until, two students from Obelisk Blue walked in.

"Hey, runt," one called at Misaki, "morons and babies form Slifer Red can't duel here. Only folks like us from Obelisk Blue can duel here." Syrus nodded, "Well then, sorry for bothering you. Come on, Misaki, let's go"- but Misaki was standing her ground.

"If I can't duel Syrus here, then I'll duel you guys," Misaki announced, hoping they would take her seriously. Of course, things were about to get worse for Misaki and her friends.

One of the older boys entered, and looking over his opponent, he smirked, "This is way too easy. I'm dueling a little kid. Don't think you ever heard of me." Misaki shook her head, "Should I have?" The boy glared at her, "Of course you should have! I'm Chazz, top duelist in Obelisk, and future King of Games. Who are you to challenge me?" The girl replied, "I am Misaki Suzuhara, seven years old, first grade."

At this point, the boys started to laugh. What was that little girl thinking, going up against someone older and more advanced than she was? "Shut up," Chazz ordered. He remembered that Misaki had beaten Dr. Crowler at the test trials, and that she was smarter than she looked.

At that particular moment, Alexis walked in, and shouted, "Give it up, Chazz, or I'll tell a professor." Chazz shrugged his shoulders, and his two companions followed him out the door. Turning to Misaki, Alexis warned, "You should be careful around him. Chazz is dangerous to fool with. My name is Alexis, by the way. Also, there should be food from the Welcoming Committee back at your dorm. What's your name?" Misaki nodded, "My name is Misaki. It's nice to meet you, Alexis. These are my friends, Syrus and Chumley," Misaki indicated the two boys who were waiting patiently for her. After Alexis had left, Misaki, Syrus, and Chumley headed back to their dorm.

Meanwhile, when they got back to the dorm, the meal was pretty normal for a regular dinner compared to the feast that people in the other dorms were eating. However, it all smelled really good, and Misaki started chowing down. At that moment, a tall man with glasses, and dark black hair walked out, and announced, "All right, everybody. I'm now in charge of this dorm. You can call Dr. Icchan, okay?" Everybody agreed, except for Misaki, who was more concerned about her food. Syrus nudged Misaki, "Misaki, you're supposed to stop eating when the teacher's talking."

Icchan happened to join them, and commented, "Heh, don't worry about it Syrus. I did that all the time when I was a kid. Misaki, you're the youngest student here, so I am extra responsible for you, in case of an accident or an emergency. Did you send us your contact information?" Misaki nodded, "Yes, sir." Icchan was taken aback by the child's unusual formal tone of voice, and sighed.

After dinner was served, Syrus and Misaki learned that they were sharing a room with Chumley. Syrus had just finished making some tea, but Chumley complained that better food was served on overseas flights. Misaki thought the food had been rather tasty, and was reading the latest Shonen Jump issue, when her Palm Pilot buzzed. Opening it up, Misaki learned she had a message.

"Who's it from," Syrus asked, as Misaki retrieved the message. It was from Chazz, and it said, "Yahh, Drop-out chibi-hime! I am waiting at the Duel Field for you to battle me tonight at midnight. This is an anti-rule game, so we have bet our best cards. Come on alone if you're not a chicken."

Misaki closed the message, and glanced over at the clock. It was only 18:45, there were a few hours to go. Of course, Misaki thought it would be fun to duel at night, Syrus wondered if Misaki should be even doing this at all, and Chumley decided that Misaki was too young to be at the Academy, much less sneaking out at night. Like it or not, Misaki was determined to go out and prove how good she was.

At midnight, Syrus and Misaki sneaked out of their room, considering that Chumley was playing lookout for them. Running quickly against the full moon, Misaki and Syrus reached the field, where Chazz and his two friends from earlier were waiting.

"I'm here, Chazz," Misaki said plainly. Chazz nodded, "Good. Now you know the anti-rule, loser has to fork over their best card to the winner. Ready?" "I'm ready," Misaki breathed softly.

Misaki: 2000

Chazz: 2000

Chazz commented, I summon Reborn Zombie to the field in defense mode, and I end my turn." Misaki consulted her hand, and noticed that the Winged Kuriboh was there, along with a few other good cards. Considering her options, Misaki announced, "I play Angel Hikaru and the magic card Mineral Escudo, and use Polymerization to form Magic Knight of Rayearth!" Sure enough, on Misaki's side, there was a lovely form of the manga heroine, decked out in battle armor.

"Hah! You are pathetic, you just opened my trap card! Hell Polymer! Take control of Missaki's Magic Knight." As that was happening, Syrus was amazed what had just happened. Just then, Alexis walked up and told him, "That trap card allows for them player to control a merged monster on the field after sacrificing one of their own." Syrus nodded, and Magic Knight of Rayearth was now on Chazz's side of the field.

Chazz was delighted. He knew that Misaki had used a maho shojo monster card against Dr. Crowler, and no way was Misaki going to get a second chance to do that.

Misaki gulped, she had no monster to protect her life points. Just then, the Winged Kuriboh cheered her up, and Misaki decided not to give up. Chazz smirked, "I have so won this game. Now, Magic Knight Rayearth, Light Circle Attack!" A large blast was heard and seen, sending some guards heading towards the vicinity.

Misaki: 0001

Chazz: 2000

Chazz smirked, "All right, be a good little girl, and give me your card. Admit it, I won." Misaki countered, "Not yet! I summon Pretty Soldier Sailor Saturn in attack mode! Death Reborn Revolution!" There was a final burst of energy, ad Chazz lost his life points.

Meanwhile, Alexis and Syrus had alerted everyone to the fact that guards were en route. They managed to escape, and when the guards did arrive, and turned on the lights, nobody was around.

Once they were out of sight, Misaki walked over to Chazz, and told him, "I won the duel. I want the card." Chazz had to admit that he had lost, though to a little kid in the Slifer Red dorm, which was rather embarrassing. He then walked off, the two other boys following him. Alexis told Misaki, "You did a good job out there. Next time, you won't be as lucky." She then walked off towards her own dorm, wondering about the odd little girl who dueled much better than people gave her credit for.

When Syrus and Misaki returned, they were able to sneak in unnoticed. After Misaki fell asleep on the bottom bunk, Icchan, glanced in, returned to his room, and pulled out a dated photo of a young woman, with curly brown hair, and was sitting in a wheelchair. Sighing, he put it back in a drawer, and fell into a dreamless sleep.


	3. On the Wind! Misaki's Terrifying Battle!

GX: Kaze ni Naru

Written by: Sakura Solo

Chapter 3: On the Wind! Misaki's Terrifying Confrontation

Disclaimer: As usual, I don't own anything! Now, for the chapter's card stats:

Misaki's deck-

Pretty Soldier Sailor Jupiter

ATK: 1800

DEF: 1750

Decreases the attack of a thunder type monster by 500 points

Tatari Gami (Cursed God)

ATK: 2300

DEF: 2500

tribute this card to destroy all monsters on your opponents field with 1800+ attack

Sith Vader

ATK: 2000

DEF: 2100

when played against another dark type double the attack of this monster OR negate a card designated to this monster

(These cards will be used later on in the story. I just wanted to show off some of the cards in Misaki's deck.)

Morning for the Academy students came early, although they were used to getting up early. Misaki was up, attempting to watch the sunrise, because there was supposed to be a meteor shower. After spending a good three hours outside, Misaki walked back inside to shower, got dressed, and was setting the table, when Icchan, who had just gotten up to fix breakfast, asked, "Misaki, aren't you up a little early this morning?"

Misaki shook her head, "I'm usually up early, Dr. Icchan. When I lived in Domino City, I used to get up early and help my Auntie Shoko cook breakfast."

"I see that," Icchan commented, "Well then, could you help me get the eggs cooked?" "Okay, Dr. Icchan," Misaki walked off into the kitchen to start the eggs.

By the time everybody was at the first class, Syrus and Chumley told Misaki that she was an excellent cook. The first class of the day happened to be a seminar for all first year students, and was being taught by Dr. Crowler!

Crowler was standing, as Alexis was explaining the types of duel monster cards, and also that there were subsets within the major groups. "Of course, that was a simple answer for a first year student in the Obelisk Blue dorm."

"On the contrary, it's basic knowledge of the game, Dr. Crowler," Alexis replied, before sitting down. Crowler nodded, before pondering his next question. Turning around in a semi-circle, Crowler pointed a skinny finger at Syrus, and asked, "Syrus, perhaps you can tell us what field magic is then." Syrus blushed a scarlet red, and said nothing. He knew what it was, he just couldn't put it in words at the moment. Of course, the other students were laughing like no tomorrow, when Misaki piped up, "But Dr. Crowler, sometimes basic knowledge sometimes doesn't matter, and you have to trust your feelings."

At that comment, Crowler growled under his breath. Being an Osiris Red student, Misaki still could easily beat him, not to mention he was still pissed off for losing to her at the testing site back in Japan. Meanwhile, the students were snickering at Misaki's comment, while Alexis watched and shook her head muttering, "What an idealist she is."

The next class was being taught by Dr. Icchan, and was on Ancient Egypt. Misaki was looking forward to this particular class because her mother had been an Egyptologist, and had been on a dig in Cairo, where she had died when a shaft collapsed, crushing Shuko to death. Of course, Misaki had only been 4 months old at the time, according to Auntie Shoko.

After everyone had taken their seats, Icchan went into an elaborate lecture on Ancient Egyptian alchemy. Syrus, along with most of the students, were either asleep from sheer boredom, or daydreaming about another class.

On the other hand, Misaki was eating up everything she heard from Icchan, and as a result, had trouble keeping up. At that moment, Icchan, who was very well aware that Misaki was the only one paying attention, asked her, "Excuse me, Miss Suzuhara? Could you help me find Pharaoh?" "Who's that, Dr. Icchan," Misaki asked.

As Misaki wondered what her professor had asked of her, she felt something brush up against her legs! Ducking beneath her desk, there was a cat, meowing contentedly, as Misaki scooped it up, and placed the cat on her lap.

Icchan ran up to Misaki's desk, and told her, "Well done, Miss Suzuhara! Pharaoh is my cat!" The aforementioned cat meowed, and nuzzled against Misaki before climbing on top of Icchan.

While all of this was going on, Crowler was sneaking around the gym lockers, hoping to get Misaki expelled, once and for all. He slipped the note into a random locker, and cleared the way, lurking for the disaster to follow later that night.

Of course, the next class was Gym class, and it was taught by a woman, of all people. As soon as every last student was assembled in the gym, in walked a confident looking woman, in her late 30's, with auburn hair pulled into a stylish ponytail. She was also wearing a purple jumpsuit, which was 20 years out of fashion, but this was an original Gucci design. Addressing the class, she announced, "Welcome to your first gym class at Duel Academy! Looks like most of you slept through Icchan-sensei's lecture, but no matter. What I am about to teach you about Duel Monsters most consider to be unnatural."

At that Misaki wondered, _what did she mean by that? Palpatine said that to Anakin before he became Darth Vader! _She didn't have much time to think this over, as the professor continued to speak, "I guess I should introduce myself. I am Doctor Fiona Fontaine, manager of the Obelisk Blue girls' dorm. I am also the gym teacher here at the Academy. While you are in my class, you will learn timing to block attacks, attack your opponent, and other things as the semester goes on."

She then gestured towards some weird looking helmets. "Those are VR helmets; you will be in hand to hand combat with a randomly chosen monster from your deck. Now, who should I pick to be first?" Scanning carefully, her eyes fell on… "Misaki Suzuhara! You're up first!" Misaki nervously stepped up, and walked towards the front of the classroom.

Putting on a helmet, Misaki placed her deck on the drive on the gigantic hard drive near the locker rooms. Dr. Fontaine explained, "Your helmet is tuned in to a specific frequency, so that only the monster from your deck is seen by you. In other words, you can only see a monster from your own deck! Now, let's choose! Stand your ground, Miss Suzuhara!" Misaki scampered off to the center of the gym, and waited. A **ping!** was heard, and Dr. Fontaine announced, "Duel Activated: Misaki Suzuhara vs. General Grievous! Commence duel!"

Misaki gulped as her goggles activated, and after choosing a random karate pose she had seen on DBZ, the terrifying form of General Grievous appeared! He was scary enough at the cinema, but he looked amazingly realistic. Misaki could have sworn that she heard him hacking, and at that moment, he activated all four lightsabers, and cackled in a metallic monotone, "You must realize, Jedi, that you are doomed!"

Lunging, Misaki ducked and rolled out of the way! Of course, Grievous noted her move, and the next time around, and he blocked her, knocking her a good five feet away. It hurt getting up, but Misaki couldn't give in. _Not yet, I can't give up! I have to keep at it, no matter what happens, _Misaki told herself.

Taking some moves from martial art movies, Misaki managed to duck and escape Grievous's blowing attacks, and pretty soon, she had timed his moves, so well in fact that she could perfectly time when to dodge the attacks and then punch and kick the feared droid general. Of course, for a moment, Misaki overestimated her opponent, and was lunging in for the kill, when **SHIIIISHHH!** A green lightsaber blade cut across her back, leaving a nasty looking burn, not to mention a large, gaping hole in Misaki's gym shirt. Misaki cried out, before kicking Greivous's face, and grabbing a lightsaber. Without hesitation, she chopped off his head, and slowly stood up, eyes wide and full of fear.

The frequency was shut off, and as soon as Misaki took off the helmet, she fell into a deathlike sleep, a faint smell of burned flesh filtering throughout the gym. "Misakichi," Syrus shouted, as Chumley cradled the unconscious child. Touching her forehead, Syrus appeared aghast, "Misaki's burning up!"

Dr. Fontaine ran over, "What happened?" Glancing over at Misaki, she shouted, "Holy Kami! This wasn't supposed to happen! The monsters were supposed to be holograms!"

Pulling out a cell phone, she called for an immediate medical team to escort Misaki to the medical center. Of course, Syrus and Chumley tagged along, as they were witnesses. Alexis was left in charge of the class, and after everyone left, due to the lack of a teacher, Alexis ran off, worried about the intriguing little girl from the Slifer dorm.

A good hour later, Syrus, Chumley, Alexis, and Icchan were waiting for news. Just then, the doctor, a young woman with short blue hair, and a Sailor Mercury lapel pin on her jacket, asked, "Who is Miss Suzuhara's dorm manager?" "I am," Icchan pointed out, "what's wrong with Misaki?" The doctor sighed, and she pulled him into her office, saying, "She nearly suffered a third-degree burn on her back, and it's amazing she even survived that! The skin and blood cauterized on contact. It's like she was burned with some kind of a laser, like a lightsaber blade. I understand she was in gym class earlier when this occurred. What Duel Monster was she dealing with?" Icchan frowned, "General Greivous, I believe."

The doctor nodded, "I have informed Mr. Kaiba, and he will speak to you tomorrow about this. As for the girl's condition, she also had several broken ribs, and she suffered from a minor concussion. She should be active tomorrow morning, but she will be on bed rest here for at least two weeks, until she regains her strength." Icchan nodded, and left the doctor's office.

"Well, what happened," Chumley inquired, and Syrus and Alexis joined him. Icchan looked downcast, "Misaki was badly injured, and is going to be here for at least two weeks so she can recover. We need to get going, boys. Good night, Alexis." As Syrus was about to catch up with the others, Alexis pulled him aside, and told him, "You're such a good friend to Misaki, you shouldn't worry. She'll be all right, you'll see," before kissing him lightly on the lips. Syrus turned a new shade of red, as Alexis walked off, and Syrus managed to catch up to the boys.

Meanwhile, Seto Kaiba was staring at the computer screen, watching the video of Misaki's accident. _Damn it, Crowler! How far will you go to ruin Misaki's dueling career just because she's exactly like Shuko, _Seto thought bitterly.

Elsewhere further away, a dark haired woman, wielding the Millennium Tauk, stared out at the night sky over Cairo, thought sadly, _The Pharaoh's Ka is again on the move, and a new vessel will be chosen for it. Seto, Ichiro-san, how long will it be before Misaki knows the truth of her past?_


	4. One the Wind! Awakening after falling!

GX: Kaze ni Naru

Written by: LizSkywalker007

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything mentioned.

Chapter 4: On the Wind! Awakening after the fall!

After the day staff had returned to their housing for the night, Misaki was now hooked up to an oxygen machine because the doctor's were worried that her broken ribs would prevent her from breathing normally. However, the night staff discovered that she could breathe just fine on her own, but she was still hooked up to an IV, due to the fact that her wound had caused major blood loss during an attempt to stitch up the laceration. The surgeons managed to stop the bleeding, but Misaki needed a transfusion right away, or else she would die.

After all was said and done, Misaki was in the school hospital's ICU unit, sound asleep, while someone tried to contact her closest relative back in Japan. After unsuccessfully trying to reach a Miss Shoko Asami, Misaki's aunt, it was learned that Shoko had been murdered when she had been covering a breaking story about a robbery at a local grocery store.

As Misaki slept, she couldn't keep the darkness from eating away at her consciousness. She was surrounded by a dark, misty fog that seemed to blind her way, no matter where she went. It was wet and cold when she woke up.

Gasping for air, Misaki sat up, and noticed she wasn't anywhere she recognized, and to be honest where she was resembled a bog of some kind. The sky was overcast, a bone full moon appearing every few minutes. Shivering, Misaki sat up, and called out, "Hello? Is anybody out there?" Nobody answered except a foreboding gust of wind. Realizing she was only in her pajamas, Misaki ran off in order to get out and away from where ever she was.

Stumbling up a root ladder, Misaki's pajama bottoms were torn at the knees as she climbed ever higher, but paid no attention as she managed to get to higher ground.

She soon found herself standing on a somewhat paved path leading upwards, into a dark, thicker part of a forest. As the path went only in that direction, Misaki gulped, and pushed on forward.

As Misaki continued up the path, the trees became closer together, and the wind blew more frequently, and on occasion, Misaki was positive she heard something large and metallic walling around the vicinity. "I have to keep going, no matter what," Misaki told herself, and she trudged on.

After for what seemed like hours, Misaki emerged at the top of a hill. Up here, the trees thinned out, and Misaki caught sight of an enormous desert. The sky was clear, but the moon, instead of a pallid grey, was a blood red, and seemed to be directly overhead.

Misaki ventured out of the forest to investigate the desert, something about this place felt familiar, as though she had been there before. _This is really weird, I feel like I've been here before, like I'm in a dream or something, _Misaki thought, as she ran down the sand dune towards the river at the bottom of the valley.

Coming up to the bank, Misaki looked across to the other side, and gasped! There was an enormous black temple. It glimmered in the moonlight, giving the area a very eerie feeling. Misaki waded across the river, as though something inside the temple was drawing her there.

Misaki soon reached the main stairway, and looked up. There was a door on the stoop, but it was set so far back that she couldn't see it at all. Walking slowly up the stairs, Misaki eventually reached the top, and strode towards the gigantic doors, which seemed to have been built of black granite. When she pushed on the doors to enter the shrine, the doors felt like ice, and once she was inside, the darkness was overwhelming. It was like she was blind; there was no light, no shadow, and no heat.

Misaki walked along the marbled floors, the raw nature of the temperature inside was causing her to shiver more than she was used to, and considering that she wasn't wearing a jacket.

After what seemed like a lifetime, Misaki approached what appeared an archway. Stepping inside, she saw a familiar form, surrounded by a golden light! Misaki cried out, "Momma! It's me, Misaki!" However, as she ran towards it, the image faded, leaving a startled Misaki, and she fell forward, landing on the floor.

"It wasn't real…. I thought that it really was my mother! I just want to go home, to see everyone again!" She then began to cry uncontrollably, and was so shaken by her sobs, that she barely noticed a figure had materialized in the darkness, and it quietly stepped towards the crying child.

Misaki sat up; when she noticed the Winged Kuriboh had appeared, trying to comfort her. Misaki stood up, and started to continue walking, when the Duel Monster squeaked in surprise, causing Misaki to turn around. What she saw next truly frightened her!

Out of the shadows, stepped a human figure, with a blood-colored robe, a scarred tan face, and a fearsome blade. He had no emotion in his eyes; except an intense anger and hatred. Misaki stared back, her own eyes reflecting untold fear and horror. Something seemed very familiar, but she couldn't place it together.

As the ghost advanced, Misaki grabbed on Winged Kuriboh, and made a dash for it. Of course, the darkness returned, but Misaki knew that she had escapes, her life depended. Of course, she tripped over an unseen trap, and found herself in a vice grip of a Dark Necrofear!

"Let me go," Misaki shouted as loud as she could. However, nobody her pleas as the demon held Misaki's arms above her head, while restraining her from moving. The ghost appeared, and licked his lips. He had apparently been waiting a long time for this, as he drew a blood-soaked sword, and he aimed for Misaki's throat. Misaki shut her eyes and winced, waiting for the death blow…

Suddenly, a brilliant light flashed, and Misaki felt a strong pair of arms wrap protectively around her. She saw nothing else, as she fell into a deep sleep…

The morning sun was just coming into the window of the ICU unit, when Misaki finally woke up. Gasping from the horrific nightmare she had experienced, Misaki glanced out of the window, and for a moment, thought she saw a young couple, A Pharaoh and his Queen, and she was pregnant!

Shaking her head, the image vanished, as an orderly was walking in with breakfast. "Glad to see you're awake, Miss Suzuhara. A classmate will be by later with your homework. If you need anything, just call." Misaki nodded, and after eating the oatmeal, she fell back onto her bed, and drifted off into an uneasy slumber.


End file.
